Return of Medusa
by Diresituation
Summary: Medusa has come back to life and has cast Pit into the human realm, now Pit has to fight Underworld enemies to get back to Skyworld. Along the way Pit learns what it means to love.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my newest stories, the other one is going to be coming out soon so don't worry I'll still be updating on all my other stories that you people love so much. Now for the Disclaimer: I don't own or work for Nintendo or Kid Icarus. Pleas review it always helps.**

Return of Medusa

It had been two years sense the climactic battle with Hades the true lord of the underworld and all seemed well until someone who was thought to have died at Hades hands returned. Medusa the Goddess of the Underworld had somehow came back to life, but changed in ways more than just one.

Medusa had lost her snake hair and gained pitch black hair going down to her back. Along with her gray like skin, with turned a bit tan. The most shocking was that she had lost her staff of the underworld.

When Pit the captain of the Goddess of Light Palutena spotted Medusa at the entrance of Skyworld he ultimately went to the defense by grabbing a Silver Bow and brought it to Medusa's neck.

"So what do we owe the honor Medusa Goddess of the Underworld" Pit asked?

"I've come to make amends with my sister that's all" Medusa said.

Pit not being a complete idiot, decided to escort Medusa to his Goddess himself. Not even once did Pit put his weapon down as he passed through hallway after hallway until they reached Palutena's room. Pit pushed Medusa forward as both Medusa and him walked through the door only to meet Palutena waiting.

"Medusa why have you returned, to Skyworld after all you've done to the human world" Palutena asked?

"Like I told your flightless angle I've come to make amends with you dear sister" Medusa said.

"_I doubt that Medusa, I know Lady Palutena may forgive you in time but I don't buy this for one second, Goddess of the Underworld" Pit thought._

"I may be able to forgive you in time but you have to gain my trust, now Pit take my sister to the room farthest to the right" Palutena said.

Pit and Medusa, made their way to the room that Palutena mentioned and when Medusa finally made herself comfortable Pit left. Medusa was inward seething that her plan wasn't going to accordingly as she had thought.

The plan was to gain influence from Palutena and destroy Skyworld in the process. The fact that Palutena didn't believe her at first put part one of her plan on ice. Though part two could still work, that was to get rid of the annoying little angle for good.

The fact that both the Three Sacred Treasures and the Great Sacred Treasure were destroyed by Hades helped Medusa with her plan. She would get rid of Pit as soon as possible, so Medusa would strike tonight. Medusa would break the contact that Pit had to the gods and send him to the human world.

Late at night Medusa left her room and went outside to the grounds of Skyworld followed by Pit carrying his Silver Bow, determined to find out what Medusa Goddess of the Underworld was up to.

"So what are you doing out this late Medusa" Pit asked?

"I take it that you still don't trust me no matter what my sister would say" Medusa asked?

"You got that one right Medusa, now answer my question right now" Pit threatened!

Medusa started to laugh wickedly and begun to change back to her former self. Snakes appeared on her head replacing her pitch black hair, her skin turned gray, and Medusa was holding her Staff of the Underworld. Pit broke his Silver Bow in half and held the daggers in both hands, and then it started to rain.

Pit and Medusa both stared at each other for about four minutes until Pit launched himself at the Goddess of the Underworld.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't work or own Kid Icarus or Nintendo; this is just a story from a fan of the game.**

Thrown to Earth

When Pit reached Medusa he swung both his blades down on Medusa's Staff of the Underworld. Medusa flung Pit into the air and fired off a wave of pure darkness. Pit combined his daggers, which turned into the Silver Bow then Pit fired off a charge shot arrow which hit Medusa's wave.

The two attacks smashed into each other fighting, for a turn of the fight for either person. Pit landed on a platform and watched as the two attacks exploded into nothing. Then Medusa fired a massive blast headed straight for Pit. Pit activated a Reflect Barrier in hopes that it would be able to hold off Medusa's attack.

How wrong Pit was the blast broke the barrier and slammed into Pit, causing the angel to cough up blood. Staggering to stand up, Pit got smacked by the Staff of the Underworld sending him soaring into a pillar. Pit knew that his little fight was going downhill really fast, so he fire another charge shot at Medusa.

The arrow hit its mark as Medusa clutched her left arm and wincing in pain. Now Medusa was mad, the flightless angel even without the Three Sacred Treasures managed to cause her pain and now Medusa saw red. Medusa grasped her Staff of the Underworld with both hands and summoned enough power to blow Skyworld away.

"Well Pit I would say it was nice knowing you, but that would be a lie. You and you Goddess have caused me enough pain and so I'll get rid of one pain in the butt" Medusa said.

"You'll never really get rid of me Medusa, as they always say a hero always arrives late on the scene" Pit said.

When Medusa released her attack so did Pit, who summoned a Massive Laser. Though the laser didn't do much to help Pit's situation in the slightest as the laser vanished as the blast engulfed Pit leaving the hero of Skyworld a bloody mess wheezing and breathing heavily. Medusa broke Pit's contract he had with his goddess and sent Pit down to the human realm.

"_If you're lying to me Dark Pit I'll get you when I come back" Pit thought._

_(Flashback)_

"_I'm trusting you with this" Pit said._

_Pit handed his Golden Bow to his twin before Pit stepped out to fight Medusa one on one. Both angels knew that Pit wasn't going to walk away from this fight a winner. Or if he did Pit would have lost his life._

"_Don't worry I'll defend my new home that both you and Palutena gave me a half a year ago" Dark Pit said._

"_I'll hold you to that promise until I come back" Pit said._

_Dark Pit just watched as Pit walked out the building as Pit and Medusa began their fight to the death._

_(Flashback End)_

Pit was falling at a very high speed as Pit activated his last two powers a crisis recovery and a health recovery both at the same time. Sure after both powers faded from his body Pit was still a bloody mess when he hit the ground in a heap of pain and sorrow. Finally after the long fight Pit passed out due to the lack of blood.

Unknown to Pit a girl found the injured angel in the plains behind her wooden house and called her mother and father to help her get Pit into their house. When the girl's father moved in to help Pit he found him in a pool of his own blood that wasn't stopping. They went through tons of bandages and cloth to finally patch Pit up.

**There we go another chapter down. Will Pit survive the day from all the injuries? Will Medusa take over Skyworld? Who ordered the Floor Ice cream? Tune in next same angel time same angel channel. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go another Chapter also my disclaimer. Disclaimer: I don't work or own either Nintendo or Kid Icarus what so ever. **

Now Human

It had been two weeks sense the family that found Pit and still the young man hadn't woken up. Though it seemed like Pit was having quite the nightmare, because of how bad he was sweating and jerking his head left and right. Finally when it hit the third week Pit finally opened his eyes, for better or worse.

"He's awake MOTHER, FATHER THE BOY IS AWAKE" the girl screamed!

"Erica please be a bit more quite, I don't think the young man approves of it" Erica's mother said.

"Now then young man do you know who you are and where you came from" Erica's father asked?

"_Yeah my name is Pit servant to the Goddess Palutena, and I'm from a place called Skyworld, that'd throw them for a loop" _

"All I remember is my name and it's Firion, and after that I can't remember much" Pit said.

"Well Firion it seems like you're mostly recovered, and I'm very pleased to meet you" Erica's father said.

"Thank you all for helping me, though I got to ask how long was I out for" Pit asked?

"I would have to say two and a half weeks" Erica's father said.

Erica was just looking at the boy known as Firion, sure she didn't know him for very long but Erica was sure she didn't want him to leave. Even her parents were thinking the exact same thing, they just wanted to make sure the young man was going to be alright after semi-recovering from all those injuries.

Pit on the other hand was deep in thought on what to do next, Pit knew it would take another three days before he could move around freely, and then find a way back to Skyworld. Though being a human meant that he couldn't use any weapon infused with the power of the gods. Also the skills he earned from being an angel wouldn't be possible in his new form.

"Firion are you alright, do you need something" Erica asked?

"Um…can I have some water if all possible" Pit asked?

"Sure thing Firion I'll go get some, oh Erica do you mind keeping an eye on Firion" Erica father said.

"Sure thing father, though don't take all day alright" Erica said.

Pit looked around the room he was in in search of his Silver Bow, and anything else the family had taken when they helped him. After a few seconds of looking Pit found his tunic totally destroyed, and the remains of his Silver Bow. Pit's heart fell, now there was nothing left of his former life as a messenger of the gods.

"Damn you Medusa, when I get back you'll feel my wrath" Pit mumbled.

"Hey Firion do you want to hear a story to pass the time" Erica asked?

"Sure why not, it'll be a nice way to kill time" Pit said.

"Alright let's see how does it go again…oh right, two years ago an angel known as Pit was waging a one man army against the forces of the underworld to protect us humans from the underworld army. Though he was serving under the goddess Palutena as the captain of her guard, soon after facing Pandora the goddess of calamity he destroyed the mirror of truth playing into the goddess of the underworld Medusa's hands. The mirror created a dark version of himself with a big ego problem. He fought against many creatures before the true ruler of the underworld showed himself. Hades was the true mastermind behind the return of Medusa, and a monster who was messing with souls. Viridi the goddess of nature soon tried to wipe out humanity but was stopped in her tracks by none other than Pit. After that nothing was heard and that's all I or my parents know" Erica said.

"That was quite the story Erica, and if you don't mind could you please ask your parents to stop making out" Pit said.

Erica turned around to see her parents in an intense make out session with Erica's father holding a glass of water. Soon Erica broke them out of it, with a simple yell while Pit was giggling at the antics of the people who saved him.

"Excuse me but do you know a man known as Magnus by any chance" Pit asked?

"I heard he was located in a village southwest three days from here" Erica's father said.

"Do you mind if I ask you why you want to know" Erica asked?

"I remembered his name for some reason, who knows maybe he'll know who I am" Pit said.

"Mother, Father if you'd like I can take Firion to see this Magnus person" Erica said.

"Erica why do you want to go, what about Keith he'll be here in two days" Erica's mother protested!

"Fine but after that I'm going with Firion to find Magnus" Erica proclaimed!

"We'll discuss this tomorrow young lady now, why don't we let Firion get some sleep" Erica's father said.

When it was at least two in the morning Pit stumbled out of his bed, wrote a note to thank the family for saving him, and left the wooden house. Pit was wearing black boots, black jeans, a white tee-shirt, and a dark brown trench coat. As soon as Pit was outside he spotted Erica in white shoes, blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and a red coat.

"Come on Firion, if we don't hurry we may miss Magnus" Erica stated.


End file.
